Hide and seek
by 892
Summary: Party at Kevin's house! The drunk teens decide to play a child-hood game but adding some spicy into it! A Nathames (or Nave, Nathan and Rave, as you rather name it) story. Rated M for smut


It was Saturday night, almost 12 and many teenagers, between the age of 16 and 19 were running desesperatly around the dark house, in order to find a spot where to hide and praise that they won't be found as their hunter was counting to come find them.

Hide and go seek in the dark had no age to play, or so thought the teens as they ran around Kevin's house as their host was counting.

''Why the fuck did I even agree to come here?!'' yelled in his thoughts a very angry mahogany as he pulled a door of a room open and hurried inside.

His eyes scanned the room and he spotted the bed, and with a groan, Rave laid flat on his stomach and crawled inside, as far as he could go.

He sighed in relief to see he was alone, and even thought he thought this was a stupid idea, he could still feel his heart beat a bit faster at the idea of being caught.

Nazz had invited him to a party over Kevin's place, claiming that they had to have some fun after all the stress caused by mid terms, and to be honest, Rave could really use some drinks to relax.

The night was being cool so far until someone suggested playing hide and seek in the dark, claiming that it would be fun, and that the one who was found first on each round would have to take off a piece of cloth.

At first Rave refused to play such silly game, but he was surrounded of drunk teens and he had no way of going back home considering there were no more busses, and that he was staying over Nazz's place.

So after a few ''c'moon, it'll be fun, dude'' And some jerk trying to slip off his shirt, he ran off to find somewhere to hide.

Rave groaned as he remember how he finished in that situation, when the door slammed open suddenly, distracting him.

Two feet came in hurriedly, possibly someone trying to find a last second hiding spot as they could hear Kevin near the second 50.

The figure fell to his fours, and crawled under the bed very fast, which took Rave by surprise.

The figure tapped him with his hand ''oh fuck, someone here already?'' he asked and Rave recognized the voice.

It was the same asshole who irritated him every single day. The same jerk who tried ripping off his shirt when he refused playing this stupid game. The stupid teen who wore this crazy teal colored hair and flirt with him to no stop.

''GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE GOLDBERG'' he scowled, not very loud for he did not want to drain Kevin's attention near where he was ''Sorry sweet cheeks, but there's no time!'' he said pushing himself in, squishing the mahogany haired teen against the wall with his body.

Rave was about to complain when ''READY OR NOT, HERE I COME'' laughed off Kevin, pretty drunk and they heard a door swing open in the first floor.

''Goldberg you get the fuck out of here this instant, or god oh so help me I WILL-MHPHH?!'' Nathan covered half of Rave's face with one of his hands as he used the other to motion him to stay quiet. They both could hear Kevin's steps come up the stairs, and his room was right next to them.

''Look sweety, if you don't want to strip off you're gonna have to work with me here and stay quiet'' Nat hissed in whispers.

''Fine but get off me you fucking octopus!'' Rave hissed back pushing Nat back, but he was interrupted because the door of the room slung open once again.

''Come out, come out, where ever you are'' Sang Kevin as he chuckled walking around the door.

Both Nat and Rave held their breaths, and they heard how Kevin dropped to his knees right next to them. He reached out but Nathan pushed himself against Rave, sliding one arm around him to avoid getting caught.

Rave was about to protest, and Nathan watched in horror how the emo looking boy was opening his mouth with a frown, so considering his hands were busy trying desesperatly to push himself against the other teen, so he slammed his mouth against the others.

The mahogany haired boy was in shock; his eyes wide open as he stared at the teal haired boy in front of him.

Suddenly he was very aware of his own body. He could feel one of Nat's arms under his head while the other was lying across his waist to rest on the wall, and then had he noticed his own hands were resting of Nathan's chest, slightly gripping his shirt. He could feel the other teen's heart beat, fast, under his hands, and that made him flush. He could feel the heat that was probably tinting his cheeks, and his stomach twitch, but it felt right.

Forgetting where he was, or who he was with, he gripped tighter Nathan's shirt and pulled him closer kissing back.

Nat was in shock seeing how the other teen had react, not expecting that at all, but soon he came back into sense and knew he wasn't going to miss the opportunity, so their lips started moving in unison.

Rave bit Nathan's lower lip making him gasp and open slightly his mouth, and he took the opportunity to slid his tongue in, exploring and tasting the cheap beer mouth.

It was a sloppy kiss and soon had Rave's hands found their way under the teal haired boy's shirt, and a moan escaped Nat's lips.

''AHA!'' they both heard, stopping immediately their actions as they both felt Nathan being yanked backwards ''Found ya Goldberg!'' the red head laughed as he sat back ''and not just you but also your girlfriend!'' he said reaching once again under the bed ''thought I couldn't hear ya both making out?'' He continued as he reached Rave's arm and pulled him out.

The lanky teen couldn't do anything to help being dragged, and as soon as he was out, Kevin looked down at him.

The red head frowned ''who the heck are you?'' he asked frowning. He was in such a drunken state he couldn't recognize his boyfriend's and best friend's drama class mate.

Seeing that Rave wasn't going to answer, he stood up ''well, ya'll know the rules'' he said, as he walked out with a chuckle.

Nathan scratched the back of his neck, while Rave sat up, realization striking through him. He felt how his face started to burn. He had kissed, and enjoyed the kiss of Nathan. Nathan Kedd Fucking Goldberg. He suddenly felt annoyed, angry, disgusted, and he felt as his stomach twisted very hard, but it felt right, it wasn't bad, and somehow he felt… wait, happy?

Rave shook his head and was ready to yell at the teal haired teen for daring to even touch him or be near him when a piece of cloth fell over his head, and next a pair of well build arms pulled him up.

He yanked the shirt off as he felt the bed under him, and he started up to see Nathan grinning sheepishly at him, he was leaning forward, one hand placed at each sides of Rave, slightly making him lean back, and he pulled his knee up to rest between Rave's legs.

Rave could feel his face flush even harder, if that was even possible ''you know the rules, princess, how about I help you taking off that piece of cloth?'' he purred as their lips came into contact again.

Rave was caught off guard once again and he mentally scowled himself for allowing this asshole even getting near him and touching him, but he felt so right he didn't even care. Maybe it was the effects of the alcohol that made him care less.

Nathan pushed Rave to lean back on the bed, not breaking the kiss. With one arm he held his weight to avoid crashing the skinnier teen below him, while with the other he trailed his hand down the mahogany teen's side.

Rave got lost in the sloppy kiss again, his tongue explored the others mouth while his hands reached up to the other's bare chest.

Man was fucking Goldberg well build up. He raced his hands thought the other's chest, down to his abs, and felt how worked the body was. This sent shivers down his spine, as Nathan trailed his kisses down his neck, sucking in a bit. That was probably gonna leave hiki's, but Rave couldn't care less at the moment.

That was until he felt Nathan's hand untie his pants. ''NO! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!'' He yelled as he pushed up with all of his strength the other teen from him ''uuuh… make out?'' the other teen said in confusion.

Rave frowned, suddenly feeling sober again, and with a loud groan he finished pushing off the other teen off from him and stormed out of the room, yelling loud curses on his way out of the house.

It was chilly outside, and Rave forgot his jacket inside, but he didn't want to go back in, for he didn't want to run into Nathan again.

He felt his heart twitch at the thought of his name ''No James, you do not fucking like that lame excuse of a man'' he growled as he rubbed his arms, in an attempt to warm himself up.

He sat down on the street when he realized he had nowhere to go, and decided to calm himself down as he waited for Nazz to come out of the party, so they could go get some needed sleep.

He thought over what had happened again, as his cheeks would tint a light pink at the memory.

Without noticing he pulled a hand up over to touch his lips, and then down to his neck. He felt the butterflies once again, and without even noticing the corners of his lips pulled up a little.

But soon it was replaced with a frown as he heard footsteps walk towards him. He turned around to see Nathan coming up, once again dressed and with a jacket and a scarf in hand.

''I couldn't find yours, and since you stormed out here and it's so fucking cold I thought I'd come out to lend you mines, since you probably won't come back in'' he said. Rave could see the slight tint of pink cover Nathan's freckled, _perfect _face. Rave shocked his head to get rid of that thought. He did not just though Nathan's face was perfect.

How could he think that goofy smile, the golden shinning eyes, his square jaw, or those ridiculous freckles were perfect?

He stood up and yanked the jacket from the other teen, to put it on as he could feel the cold get into his bones ''So I must assume you're going in back into the party, hide somewhere else with someone else and continue fucking with everyone you can, right?'' he said turning his back.

''What? No!'' Nat said face palming. ''James'' Rave flinched at the sound of his real name, and glared at Nat over his shoulder, but Nat just ignored him and continued ''Look, I really meant that, even if the first kiss was to make you shut up and not blow our hide out, even if you managed to do so anyways'' Rave just continued to glare as his frown became bigger, and Nat smirked as soon as he saw that Rave's cheeks were becoming slightly red, and he knew it wasn't because of the cold weather ''as I've been telling you since we met, I like you, a lot'' He said, with the most serious face he could make, and Rave was surprised that the class clown Nathan Goldberg was capable of making such a face. He saw in that genuine look that it was true that he liked him, and even though Rave denied it to himself, deep down him he felt the same way.

After a short silence that seemed to take forever, Rave yanked the scarf from Nathan's hand and in a hurry messy way covered Nathan's neck, and with the spare part of the scarf, with a frown and a sigh he covered half of Nathan's face.

''Next Saturday night, you'll take me to see the musical playing in town's theater. Don't make me regret this'' he said and hurriedly turned around and walked off at a quick pace. He knew he was going to regret this whole night soon as well, but at the moment, he gave a fuck. That's what felt right, he knew it was right.

Nathan Kedd Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d  
Rave Cute belongs to kirakurry


End file.
